Un nuevo hogar
by Alexander Dash
Summary: Light, apesar del sacrificio de sus seres queridos, sigue adelante por su hija Sayumi, pero lo que el no sabe es que acerca una amenaza mayor que el de sombra, el ser padre y madre a la ves, lo otro son pequeñeses XD
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Dejando todo atrás

Planeta tierra: desde la atmosfera se veía claramente como el planeta se comenzaba a destruir expulsando tormentas eléctricas y lava de todos lados, esto se debía a que el planeta sufrió un gran daño durante el enfrentamiento de Light contra el Rey Sombra, pues ambos pelearon hasta el final con todas sus fuerzas, pues Light llevaba por poco la ventaja, esto se debía a que estaba combinando el súper sayayin 3 con el modo Day Breaker, el cual a pesar de que esta transformación consume demasiada energía ,con el modo Day Breaker este excesivo consumo no era tanto ya que podía absorber energía prestada por los seres vivos, al Light salir vencedor de esta feroz batalla, el Rey Sombra, anteriormente había lanzado un ataque al núcleo del planeta lo cual poco apoco lo desestabilizaba.

Ya ha pasado 2 semanas, y el todos las ciudades, había una gran destrucción debido a los fuertes terremotos y desastres naturales, había una gran baja de todas la especies que habitaban este planeta.

Celestia. Y ahora que hacemos, el planeta solo le queda poco para que después estalle, en ese momento comenzó a derramar lágrimas sintiéndose impotente de no poder ayudar a todos los Ponys.

Celestia sintió una mano en su cara, rápidamente regreso su vista donde sujetaba a una pequeña bebe, era su hija, la cual estaba asustada por cómo veía asustada a su madre, Celestia como pudo le intentaba sonreír a pesar de la situación actual.

Esta pequeña bebe se llamaba Sayumi, la cual tenía un rostro parecido al de Light, tiene una cola distintiva de los sayayin y su cabello negro, y tenía orejas y los ojos purpura claros de su madre.

En eso se escucharon sonidos de que alguien se dirigía corriendo hacia ella, era Light que venía corriendo rápidamente.

Light. Celi, he encontrado la forma de que puedo salvarlas a las dos.

Como que hay una forma de que podamos salvarnos, dijo Celestia sorprendida.

Hay un hechizo que encontré el cual puede llevarlos a otra realidad.

Y que hay de los demás habitantes.

Lo siento pero nos quedaremos acá, dijo Light dando una sonrisa y soltando una lagrima, vimos la posibilidad si se pueden llevar a más personas, pero solo puede llevar un máximo de dos individuos, las chicas y yo lo hemos conversado y estamos dispuestos a sacrificarnos, para que tú y Sayumi estén a salvo.

Pero Lig, no termino de hablar ya que Light le dio un beso,

Son lo más preciado para mí, lo dijo mientras acariciaba a Sayumi la cual sonrió al gesto de su progenitor.

Aremos el hechizo mañana de momento es hora de descansar, dijo para que después los dos vallan a su habitación.

Dejaron a la bebe en su habitación la cual tiene un hechizo para que nada del exterior pueda afectarlo.

Celestia se encontraba recostada en el hombro de Light.

Estas seguro de que no podemos ir los 3, lo siento Celi pero no puedo aunque use todo mi poder no podre expandir la capacidad de personas, pero no te preocupes, te doy las gracias por haberte conocido, siempre has estado cuidándome sin importar las circunstancias, me has dado una hermosa hija y no sé cómo darte las graci, no termino de hablar ya que recibió un beso de parte de Celestia.

No me tienes que agradecer, al contrario yo debo agradecer al destino, porque has llegado a mi vida, dijo para después volver a besarlo compasión.

En esa noche Celestia y Light hicieron el último acto de amor, porque esta sería la última vez que podrán demostrar lo tanto que se aman mutuamente.

Al día siguiente Light y Celestia tomaban una ducha juntos charlando de algunos temas que les había sucedido, como de su primer beso, y de la noche de pasión que tuvieron en el cumpleaños de Light, lo cual los 2 estaban emborrachados por tomar tanta cidra que no se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, y como cuando le pidió matrimonio cuando se encontraban en una reunión con el congreso Equestria y como no olvidar de como Solaris y Aurora nos felicitaron, bueno en un cierto modo, a pesar de que Solaris siempre hacia bromas de que podría estar con Celestia, ella era su princesita y me amenazo de que si le hacía algo me iba a enviar al fondo del tártaro, jeje pero también tuvimos momentos tristes, en la pelea que tuvimos con sombra ellos sacrificaron sus vidas tan solo para que dieran un poco más de tiempo antes de que yo llegara después del entrenamiento que tuve en valle del sol para poder controlar el Day Breaker lo cual su principal desventaja era que corrompía al usuario que entraba a ese modo, el cual Light logro perfeccionarlo para que pueda usarlo sin sufrir mentalmente y combinarlo con sus transformaciones que tenía, ya que Sombra en si era extremadamente fuerte, pero gracias a este modo con solo usarlo en su estado normal es tan fuerte como si se hubiera transformado en súper sayayin 2.

Después de ducharse, los 2 fueron al comedor, donde se encontraban las chicas, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Apple Jack, Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, Cadense, Starlight y Spike.

Como cualquier desayuno, conversamos de nuestras vidas, de anécdotas, bueno prácticamente conversábamos solo para pasar el tiempo, a pesar de y sabíamos nuestro destino.

Un fuerte terremoto, comenzó a azotar toda Equestria.

Light. Es Hora chicas solo falta 5 minutos para que el planeta explote, vamos a realizar el hechizo,

Todas asintieron, y salieron al patio, Listas, si respondieron todas en conjunto.

Todas expulsaron sus poderes, Luna; transformándose en Night maremon, Cadense usando el poder del corazón de cristal, las chicas usando el modo Rainbow y Light transformándose en súper sayayin 3 juntándolo con el modo Day Breaker.

Todos recitaron el hechizo: DAITAI JIGEN.

Todos lanzaron una ráfaga de energía en el centro de donde se encontraban.

Se había formado una burbuja transparente de color amarillo.

Kggg….. es muy difícil de mantener dijo Light que había regresado a la normalidad, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba ya que este Hechizo consumió casi toda la energía, todas las demás estaban el mismo estado.

Celestia apresúrate, dijo Light desesperado

Celestia que tenía a Sayumi entre sus brazos se acercó a Light.

Despídete de tu hija, Light dio la vuelta, quedando frente a Celestia y sostuvo a su hija entre sus brazos.

Vuélvete fuerte hija mía, cuida a tu madre, yo las estaré cuidando desde el más alla.

Celestia se acercó a Light y le dio un amoroso beso. Light se separó de Celestia.

No llores, yo te amo no lo olvides, dijo para pones su mano en la mejilla de ella. Por favor Light, prométeme, prométeme que cuidaras de Sayumi.

A que te refieres. Celestia entro en modo Day Breaker, agarro a Light de la mano y lo lanzo a la burbuja de magia, para luego chocar con la pared el interior de esta.

CELESTIA NO ESPERA QUE HACES, NO CELESTIA. Grito Light mientras golpeaba con la mano libre el interior de la esfera.

NO CELESTIA, NO, NO, Light comenzó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia

Tranquilo cariño todo va estar bien, Celestia regalándole una sonrisa.

Las chicas ya no aguantaron y cayeron al suelo haciendo que la esfera recayera en Celestia.

Cuídate, dijo Celestia dejando caer las lagrimas

NO CELESTIAAAAA.

Celestia Dio un grito expulsando a la esfera fuera de la atmosfera del planeta.

Todas aún están anonadadas por la escena recientemente ocurrida.

Ella voltio para ver a sus amigas.

No se preocupen, el podrá cuidarla mejor que yo.

Todas se acercaron a Celestia e hicieron un abrazo grupal. En ese momento el planeta exploto.

Light, en el espacio vio como el planeta exploto.

CELESTIAAAAA, dio su último grito para luego ser teletransportado a otra realidad.

Ahora el único sobreviviente del planeta se encontraba viajando con su hija en los fines de las realidades que embarcaba el universo, no sabe dónde parara o quienes sean los habitantes de la otra realidad. Light lo perdió todo, sus amigos, sus padres, y ahora a la persona que le prometió en el altar, amarla y protegerla, ahora Light se encontraba destrozado, lo único que le quedaba era su hija Sayumi, que era el nombre que le puso Celestia, era lo único que le quedaba, no había persona ni cosa que ahora fuera más importante que la protección de su hija, que a pesar del bullicio, estaba profundamente dormida.

Light se rascoso en la pared de la burbuja con su hija en brazos y poco a poco cerro los ojos quedándose dormido por el gran agotamiento de energía…..

Cambio de Escenario.

Light se encontraba recostado en un árbol, aun con su hija en brazos, es de medio día, los rayos del sol poco a poco rozan con el cuerpo del sayayin. Haciendo que este se despertara.

Donde estoy- dijo mirando a todos lados, viendo que estaba en una hermosa pradera.

Aun tena recostada en sus brazos a su hija que también comenzó a despertar viendo a su padre.

Y le dio un abrazo.

Papa- papa- repetía la bebe mientras seguía abrazando a su padre.

En eso se escuchó un grujido- es pancita de Sayumi, que tiene hambre pues es prácticamente ya es hora del almuerzo.

Jejeje Veo que ya tienes hambre, dijo Light para después alzarla. En eso se escuchó otro crujido.

Jejeje yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre, vamos air que buscar un lugar donde podamos encontrar comida.

Light comenzó a levitar y salió volando a poca velocidad para no incomodar a la bebe- sobrevolaban a una gran altura pero aun podían ver los paisajes.

Al parecer este lugar es parecido a Equestria- o eso creo- Light sintió un tic de energía.

Al parecer en esa dirección hay una gran acumulación de ki- Light cambio de dirección lleno hacia el norte de su dirección.

-15 minutos después-

How, estoy en Japón, hace tiempo que no vengo aquí. Dijo Light estando en la unta de una antena de un edificio.

Al parecer estamos en un planeta similar al de donde yo provengo. En lo particular siempre quise vivir en este país. Sería un buen comienzo, i tu que dices Sayumi, dijo mirando a la bebe, que estaba chupándose la cola.

Es cierto debemos conseguir comida. Sujétate bien cariño, bajaremos muy rápido. Listos, yaaa.

Lo dijo en voz alta para después desaparecer.

Y reapareciendo en unos de los callejones.

Papa papa, repetía la pequeña Sayumi felizmente.

Eres una niña muy valiente, cuando tengas edad te entrenare adecuadamente; pero primero vamos a comer.

Light y la pequeña Sayumi, mientras se dirigían a un restaurante; la gente se nos quedaba mirando, tanto hombres como mujeres, más que todo por la vestimentas oscuras que está usando Light, y la bebe que trae en brazos. Algunas le daban miradas muy coquetas, otras fantaseaban, otras diciendo lo lindo que se ven haciendo cosplay con su hija y otras se desilusionaban por obvias razones, la bebe le decía papa a Light y señalar cosas que le parecían curiosas para la pequeña semi sayayin.

Narración tercera Persona.

Light y llego a un restaurante muy particular, pues era un restaurante que a simple vista solo era para la alta clase.

Antes de que entrara, a detuvo una recepcionista, pues ella le pedía su invitación, obviamente Light le respondió que no, pero le explico que no son extranjeros y que este era el único restaurante disponible, a tal explicación la recepcionista la dejo pasar. Esto tiene una explicación simple llamado Turismo. Nadie rechazaría a un turista de ley.

Light pidió una gran cantidad de platos para degustar, plato tras plato, Light ya iba por el plato número 36 sorprendiendo al público en general.

Sayumi a pesar de tener solo 8 meses, come bastante, no tanto como su padre, pero 10 platos para una para una bebe, todos pensaríamos que sería dañino para ella, pero lo más raro no era eso, si no que ella podía comer por su propia cuenta, sabe cómo agarrar una cuchara y llevárselo a la boca, según Celi, es algo normal entre las potrancas ya que, estos aprenden rápidamente las acciones que ve desde temprana edad. Sayumi dejo de lactar a los 5 meses cosa que fue un poco prematuro ya que lo normal sería a los 9 a 10 meses, pero esto se debe al gran metabolismo que tenia de parte de su sangre sayayin.

Light al no tener yenes solo pago con 4 monedas de oro que tenía en el bolcillo, vamos le pago con 4 bits, en Equestria pagar con esto sería un insulto, pero acá es donde cambia la cosa.

Pues estas monedas están hechas de oro puro y que en su peso prácticamente equivale a media onza, en termino monetario unos 500 dólares aproximadamente.

Aparte de bits, en su nave tiene un compartimiento donde tiene guardado unos sacos llenos de oro, gemas y diamantes. Bueno por cada viaje que ayudaba a Rarity, es siempre le decía que llevase un poco, bueno en Ponyville era típico encontrar minas de esmeraldas, oro, u otras gemas. Nunca pensó que este día pudiese llegar.

Después de este incidente, Light, de forma indiscreta saco los sacos que gemas que tenía que eran cuatro. Más que todo para cambiarlo a la moneda local, no quería desperdiciar ni un poco el dinero. Fue gracioso Light al llegar al banco pidió cambio a efectivo de todos sus sacos de gemas. Estuvieron 3 horas esperando ya que no eran pocas cosas que registrar. Por así decirlo se sacó la lotería nivel dios, ya que el monto total era de 78mil billones de dólares, que en yenes serian casi incontable. Aunque lo difícil fue declarar de donde lo consiguió, solo dijo que era un tesoro familiar que lo tiene por generaciones.

Fue algo irónico, entro con sacos de gemas y salió con una tarjeta de crédito, y a la mano tiene 5000 llenes ya que quería comprar algunas cosas, más que todo el periódico, para buscar casas en venta. Tantas opciones, entre casas y departamentos pero al fin a acabo decidió en solo enfocarse a casas, solo quería la típica casa de 4 habitaciones, 2 baños sala comedor, cocina, ya del amueblado se encargaría aparte.

Después unas horas Light encontró la casa que estaba buscando, prácticamente ya eran las 3 de la tarde, así que tenía que hacerlo antes de que oscureciera.

Solo se demoraron una hora.

Pudo haber demorado menos, pero al no contar con teléfono celular, estuvieron dando vueltas hasta encontrar un teléfono público.

Lo contacto, se encontraron, le enseño la casa, firmo papeles, fueron al banco y se realizó la transacción. Y eso fue todo.

La casa solo tenía algunos muebles, afortunadamente tenían una cama.

UFFF…. Fue un día agotador, no lo crees cariño, mmm are. Light vio a su hija que ya estaba completamente dormida, bueno creo que yo haré lo mismo, buenas noche, hija mía, y a ti Celestia. Light junto con su hija se acostaron en la única cama que había, solo para esperar el futuro que le espera.

Este es un nuevo comienzo para Light, intentara olvidar el pasado y solo pensar en el futuro de su hija que es lo más importante que tiene ahora.

15 años después.

Light se encontraba dormido profundamente, pero todo desparramado, y roncando, durante los 15 largos años, Light estuvo de padre y madre a la vez, aunque en ciertos momentos pasaba un poco de pena cuando era el día de la madre, que por obvias razones tenía que asistir.

Flashback.

Sayumi en sus cortos 9 años, les presentaba a las demás mamás a Light, pues era el único barón entre todas. Pero ese no era el problema; el problema era que algunas mamás andaban de coquetas, yyyy… también por incidente, vergonzoso, MUY PERO MUY VERGONZOSO.

Resulta que en una de esas reuniones, una de las mamas, extremadamente ebria, llevo a Light a un lugar alejado. Ella lo convenció de necesitaba ayuda para hacer una cosa que el solo podría hacerlo, el caso fue que… Llevo a Light a unos de los salones, y hay comenzó todo.

Bueno en que te puedo ayudar.

O no es nada, solo es que mi esposo ya no me presta la atención que debe, y tú que eres padre soltero y apuesto. Dijo para poco a poco desvestirse. Divirtámonos un poco, dijo para luego quitarse el sostén.

Light se encontraba, bueno,- asustado sería un piropo, le entro pánico escénico.

Po po po demos llegar a una solución pacífica, no no lo cree. Light poco a poco retrocedía hasta chocar contra la pared. Y tragar saliva.

Porque, acaso no soy atractiva, dijo para luego tenerlo arrinconado y poniendo la mano en la pared, al costado del rostro de Light, mientras que con la otra mano se lamia los dedos.

No no no, es eso sino que, no no.

Eres muy lindo cuando te pones nervioso.

Light ya muy nervioso, se desplomo, si como lo oyen, se desplomo, o como la mayoría de las personas lo conocen se desmallo. Es sencillo, Light tiene una fobia ninfomanofobia (fobia a las ninfómanas) bueno, en total sería la segunda vez que le sucede, la primera vez fue cuando visito el reino de los dragones y Akeno hizo algo parecido. Hay…. Recuerdos.

Bueno volvamos a donde estábamos.

Sonido de alarma.

Solo un poco más, dijo tapándose el rostro con la almohada.

En eso entra una jovencita, de 1 metro 75, con medidas 90 60 90, tiene cola y sus orejas de pony, cabello largo y sedoso que le llegaba hasta la espalda, y su distintiva cola de sayayin.

Papa ya es hora despierta ya es hora de que vayas a trabajar, dijo Sayumi que viste el uniforme de su academia.

Ya, ya voy cariño…. Ya me levanto-(bostezo)- que hora es?

Ya son las 7:30, deberías apresurarte que ya comienza tu reunión.

ES CIERTO, LA REUNION. Light se levantó rápidamente y se comenzó a vestir lo más rápido que podía.

Como me veo. Dijo preguntándole a Sayumi.

Tiene puesto un terno color negro con una camisa color blanco y corbata roja. Si papa te vez bien. Y me podrás llevar a la academia.

Lo siento cariño, no podre pero te iré a recoger, te parece?

Está bien papá, dijo Sayumi algo decaída.

No te pongas triste, te propongo algo, después de tus clases vamos por unos helado te parece?

Siiiii…

Bueno cariño, nos vemos más tarde, Light le dio un beso en la frente, abrió la ventana de su habitación para luego dar un enorme salto y salir volando hacia su trabajo.

Ahora se estarán preguntando en que trabaja Light. Podríamos llamarlo oportunidad.

Light desde hace tiempo trabajaba como contador, más que todo para que Sayumi viera que su padre trabajaba aparte de entrenar, cosa que hacían cuando era vacaciones de verano o de invierno.

El banco había entrado en quiebra y la mayoría del personal a nivel mundial está siendo despedido. Light ofreció en ayudar al banco con una condición, ser el dueño en jefe del banco y brindar 78 mil billones de dólares.

Cosa que al comienzo el gerente, sin pensarlo acepto el trato, gracias a esa gigantesca suma de dinero, el banco pudo recuperarse y pudo expandirse más, eso se debía a que anteriormente Light manejaba el sistema financiero equestriano, cosa que era mucho más complicado, por el tema de estar viajando semanalmente a pesar de que solo se demoraba 3 horas entre vuelo y reunión, contabilizar y ver a que sistemas deben ir dirigido el dinero, era tedioso, pero actualmente hacer esto de viajes internacionales era pan comido, pues no necesitaba de un jet privado o seguridad, porque todos sabemos las razones, obviamente.

-Horas más tarde-

Light, se encontraba sentado junto a 10, hablando sobre que deberíamos entrar en enfoque sobre el petróleo y darle mayor importancia a este y otros temas, cosas de la que a Light le aburren.

Hey, Masahiro, a qué hora terminamos, que ya me estoy aburriendo le dijo encorvándose a su gran amigo, el cual era el ex dueño de la compañía, actualmente su mano derecha. De la misma edad que Light (43 años), aunque este ya se le veían las canas y por la edad.

Solo falta 1 hora más, nos falta conversar sobre el tema, del nuevo edificio que se construirá.

Aaaaa…. Dijo desganadamente para luego golpear la cabeza con la mesa, y todos voltearon a verlo.

Una hora después.

Hay Masahiro, quisiera que me ayudases en este asunto.

Si dime cual es.

Ya son varias ocasiones en las que no puedo asistir a las actividades de mi hija, y solo quisiera saber qué puedo hacer para pasar más tiempo con ella. Hoy fue su primer día de clases desde que la transferí de colegio y quiso que la acompañase, pero como ya sabes tuvimos esta reunión.

Bueno, podrías tomarte unas vacaciones, para pasar tiempo con tu hija. —o podrías asistir con ella a la preparatoria, como eres te ves de 18 pasaras desapercibido- esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Es cierto, puedo entrar a la preparatoria con ella. Masahiro, tuviste una excelente idea.

Hey eso fue una broma. Dijo Masahiro exaltado.

Decidido pasare un año con ella en la preparatoria.

Estás loco, dijo Masahiro en con la cara de facepoker.

Masahiro, te puedo encargar la empresa por un año.

Pe pe pero…

No te preocupes, tendrás días libres los fines de semana para que tú también estés con tu hija.

Está bien, pero me deberás el favor.

Okei, cualquier consulta o duda, solo llámame.

Trato, dijo Light levantando la mano.

Trato hecho dijo Masahiro para luego dar el apretón de manos.

Le diré a mi asistenta que deje todo listo para que estés en la gerencia.

Bueno nos vemos.

A dónde vas.

Voy a recoger a mi hija, cuida de la empresa.

Light salió corriendo de la oficina dirigiéndose al helipuerto. Encender su aura y salir volando hacia la preparatoria.

Aún falta 3 horas para que salga Sayumi. Light se sujetó su terno y tiro de el fuertemente, para luego ver el doji negro distintivo que usaba para entrenar.

Bueno ya llegue. Light se detuvo en encima de la academia y aterrizo en la azotea.

Primero lo primero; hablare con el director para que pueda ser un estudiante fantasma.

Nota del Autor: estudian fantasma se les dice a aquellos que como si fueran estudiantes normales van a clases a sus respectivos horarios, pero con la particularidad que no reciben notas y papeles de graduación, porque normalmente se usan a los estudiantes fantasmas para ver como son las academias y que les falta o que normas incumplen, depende a eso se les hace donativos como carpetas, libros, etc. Continuemos…

Light; luego de quedar con un acuerdo con el director, le dio un papel el cual debe recoger su uniforme, tenía que dirigirse al consejo estudiantil.

-Pasillos de la escuela-

Bueno, ya hable con el director, y ahora solo tengo que recoger el uniforme.

Este se encontraba caminando rumbo al consejo estudiantil, sin percatarse que está a punto de chocar con alguien por su distracción. Sonido de golpe.

Light y la desconocía se golpearon.

Hay hay hay, eso dolió dijo Light sobándose la cabeza mientras este se paraba.

O disculpa no me di cuenta, este extendió su brazo para ayudar a la jovencita a parase.

Lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraída.

Light comenzó a recoger los libros que estaban en el suelo.

Hay esta.

Muchas gracias.

No te preocupes, disculpa mis respetos, soy Utsukushi Lighting, pero pe puedes llamar Light, un gusto.

Me llamo Himejima Akeno un gusto dijo regalándole una sonrisa, ya se me hace tarde, espero volvernos a ver.

Light al escuchar ese su nombre, se puso nervioso.

No no no, solo- debe ser- una coincidencia, si solo eso debe ser, pues estamos en Japón, aquí hay nombres muy particulares. Se dijo en sus adentro el sayayin.

Será mejor que valla a recoger mi uniforme.

Light al llegar al consejo estudiantil toco la puerta.

Pase, se escuchó desde adentro.

Buenas el director me envió aquí para recoger el uniforme.

Si ya me comunicaron, es una chica de cabello negro corto, ojos color violeta, gafas de color rojo y lleva el uniforme distintivo de la academia.

Dios mío esto debe ser una broma, ella se parece a… se dijo para sus adentros.

Un gusto me llamo Utsukushi Light.

Me llamo Sōna Sitri, presidenta del consejo estudiantil. 

No puede ser, esto no puede ser… Light ya se encontraba sudando.

Estas bien, pregunto Sōna.

Si si, solo es que hace un poco de calor, una pregunta, he escuchado que en esta academia hay un club llamado el ocultismo, podrías decirme.

Si el club del ocultismo se encuentra afuera en la antigua caballa, incuso si te asomas por la ventana la podrás ver.

Light se acercó a la ventana, y definitivamente estaba hay la caballa de dos pisos.

Aquí está tu uniforme. Pero Light estaba parado en la ventana sin hacer nada.

Hey, tu uniforme, heeey… pero no recibía respuesta.

De una u otra forma lo sabrán, Light lo dijo en vos alta.

Qué cosa, pregunto Sōna.

Sōna Sitri heredera del clan Sitri, demonio de clase alta y si mal no me acuerdo tienes casi todas la piezas de tu sequito.

Como sabes eso dijo sorprendida.

No te preocupe, no soy alguien de quien preocuparse pero hazme el favor de no decirle a nadie, menos al sequito de Rias Gremory, te contare después como es que se dé ustedes. Solo te diré algo, tengan cuidado con Kokabiel. Yo intervendré pero igual tengan cuidado. Solo te lo estoy diciendo a ti, puedo confiar en ti?-

Sōna sin más opción, asintió.

Light recogió su uniforme y salió del aula de consejo. Caminando hacia las escaleras y sentándose en estas.

De todos las realidades que pude haber estado estoy en esta esto no puede ser peor.

Light vio como una chica de baja estatura estaba al frente suyo, cabello blanco corto y ojos color ámbar.

Yo y mi bocota.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: sorpresa.

Light se encontraba mirando a la chica de baja estatura peliblanca que lo mira seriamente.

Yo y mi bocota, dijo mientras tiene la mano apoyada en la frente. En la mente de Light

(Ahora tengo 2 opciones, o me escapo y me las veo después o, lo me presento de una vez para que no me anden molestando, lo decidiré con cara o sello, cara será lo primero, y sello me presento)

Light se paró de la escalera y busco en su bolsillo una moneda, esta acción fue vista por la peliblanca, la cual se puso en guardia por cualquier acción que hiciese Light.

Este saco la moneda y solo lo tiro al aire y luego callo en la mano.

Salió cara, así que, nos vemos después chau. Light paso caminando al costado de la peliblanca, creo que no habrá necesidad de, una voz detuvo sus pensamientos.

Detente hay, hablo en voz alta la peliblanca.

Light se detuvo, No tengo tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer, así que si me disculpas. Light salió corriendo para escapar de las preguntas y todo ese rollo, que ya sabiendo cómo serían las demás.

Esto no paso desapercibido por la joven peliblanca, y saliendo corriendo para capturar a Light.

Light se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela intentando escapar de la peliblanca lo cual es difícil, porque a pesar de que se pueda esconder ella la rastreaba con facilidad.

Light ya no encontraba por donde escapar ya que le cortaba todos los pasos.

Nota: Ya sabemos que Light puede noquear a Koneko, pero si lo hace lo verán como que es alguien peligroso, fin de la nota.

Light seguía corriendo por los pasillos, pero él se percató de que había una estudiante cerca a la ventana que estaba mirando hacia afuera, lo cual lo preocupo, no porque la estudiante la cual pudiese gritar y decir: ¡UN DEINCUENTE!, si no que era.

Maldición es Rias Gremory, Grito exaltado.

Al escuchar que aquel joven sabe su nombre y de paso de que Koneko lo perseguía se puso delante de el para cortarle el paso.

Light intento frenar para poder esquivarla, intento ya que comenzó a derrapar, para mala suerte de este se detuvo en frente de la pelirroja.

En eso Koneko salta para atrapar a Light.

Light, gracias a sus reflejos rápidamente dio una pirueta hacia atrás (salto mortal) para que no fuese atrapado por la peliblanca.

Dejando un poco sorprendidas por el gran reflejo gimnástico que tiene.

Pero que es lo que pasa Koneko, pregunto la pelirroja de pechos grandes.

lo vi sentado en las escaleras y lo escuché decir que viene de otra realidad alterna, presidenta.

Entonces hay que atraparlo para saber qué hace acá, y si es una amenaza, vamos.

Koneko y Rias salieron corriendo para capturar a Light el cual segué corriendo por los pasillos.

Vista tercera persona.

Light se dirigía corriendo hacia el patio donde hacia un circulo de obstáculos el cuales Light comenzó a realizarlos los cuales eran salto largo, gimnasia artística y rapel, lo cual este último solo dio un gran salto, siguiendo estas mismas acciones Koneko y Rias. Y luego darla vuelta para regresar corriendo a academia.

Estas acciones fueron vistas por un grupo de alumnos que se encontraban apunto de realizar estos mismos ejercicios, dejándolos con la boca abierta.

Light corre por las escaleras, siendo seguidas de muy cerca por Rias y Koneko.

Siendo el final del recorrido, la azotea dejando acorralado.

Ahora no tienes salida, quien eres, dijo en voz alta Rias.

Light solo volteo a verlas, con una cara seria.

Responde, dijo nuevamente Rias.

Light, seguía parado sin responder, haciendo que Rias se molestara.

Atácalo Koneko, Dijo Rias en voz alta.

La peliblanca sin pensarlo, se lanzó a atacar a Light.

Koneko lanzo un golpe a la cara de Light el cual este solo lo detuvo con la palma de su mano derecha.

Dejando sorprendidas a las 2 féminas, y que ese golpe es tan fuerte lo detuviese como si nada.

Koneko no se quedó ahí, nuevamente dio otro golpe, pero Light solo se hizo a un lado, para que Koneko pasase de largo.

Pero la peliblanca dio la vuelta para darle una patada giratoria a Light, pero este solo agacha, pero la peliblanca da la vuelta rápidamente y comienza a lanzarle patadas y puñetazos, lo cual solo lo esquivaba.

Rias veía como aquel chico, esquiva los golpes de Koneko fácilmente.

Koneko da un salto hacia atrás, para luego jadear del cansancio.

Porque, por que no puedo pegarle, dijo Koneko desesperada.

Eso es muy simple, en una pelea no solo se necesita la fuerza, sino también la velocidad y una estrategia de ataque, tu solo atacas con fuerza bruta, incluso un humano bien entrenado puede esquivarte.

Incluso tu amiga la pelirroja lo sabe.

Koneko voltea para ver a Rias, que por más que no quisiese ella asintió dándole la razón al chico de ropas oscuras.

Bueno es hora de irme, tengo cosas que hacer, Light solo se da la vuelta y camina hacia el Barandal.

Oye espera, grito la pelirroja, haciendo de que Light se diese la vuelta.

Que quieres, respondió seriamente.

Que es lo que quieres, porque estás aquí. Dijo Rias.

Para comenzar, lo que quería es pasear por la academia, y lo otro, el director me dio permiso. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Ahora, tengo que irme, nos vemos.

Light solo desapareció, dejando sorprendidas a las 2 chicas.

¡QUEEE! a donde se fue, dijo Rias aun sorprendía de como desapareció.

Presidenta, capte su olor, quiere que lo siga.

Si, rastréalo, pero no ataques, quiero saber qué es lo que busca exactamente.

En otro lugar, más exacto en la puerta principal de la academia Kuoh.

Hayhayhayhay. Maldiciooon, porque lo primero que digo, lo primero que ago, ahora que ago.

Light solo se apoyó en el muro y se dejó caer. Este miro su reloj.

Aún faltan 2 horas para que salga Sayumi, caminare por ahí a ver que se cuece. Separo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde sea. Poco después llego hacia el parque, el cual no había ninguna persona cerca, camino hacia una de las bancas que tenía el parque y se hecho una siesta.

-4 horas después-

Light se levantó comenzó a abrir los ojos, viendo que ya estaba anocheciendo. ¡AAAAAAAAAAA! Maldición tenía que recoger a Sayumi, dijo levantándose estrepitosamente. ya para que ya habrá llegado a la casa, y de seguro estará molesta. Y ahora que ago…. Dijo decaído, Light comenzó a caminar a su casa. Hay Solaris que arias tú en mi lugar, dijo mientras se detenía en un puente y miraba como pasaban los autos. Y se apoyó en la baranda de esta.

En eso siente un toqueteo en la espalda, lo cual este voltea, ya no muy sorprendido.

Es una chica pelinegra con color de ojos de color lila oscuro, la cual tiene puesta un saco de color rojo algo apretado, una falda de color negro y estaba sujetando un maletín.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo; se dijo mentalmente.

Hola me llamo Amano Yuuma, siempre te veo pasar por aquí, y, me preguntaba, si, pudiéramos, salir, en, una, cita. dijo Yuuma, supuestamente nerviosa.

Light volteo completamente, no muy sorprendido por las palabras de la supuesta Yuuma.

Tengo 2 opciones; acepto y finjo hasta que me haga esa pregunta, ¿morirías por mí?, y yo como todo macho pecho peludo le hago un TURN DOWN FOR WHAT. O le digo la verdad a fin de acabo no me puede hacer nada, de todas formas, no tengo ganas, mejor elijo la opción 2. Se dijo mentalmente para luego suspirar. Light volteo para nuevamente apoyarse en la baranda. Mira Reynare, ahora no tengo ganas tengo problemas más importantes, dijo Light aun mirando como pasaban algunos carros.

Como sabes de mi nombre recrimino está, para dar saltando hacia atrás, y rápidamente transformarse en ángel caído y preparando una lanza de luz.

Light aun recostado y sin ganas; por favor Reynare en otro momento me explicas por que ahora tu objetivo principal ya no es Hyodou Issei. Y antes de que digas que soy una amenaza para los ángeles caídos, te diré algo. con solo levantar mi dedo puedo destruir este planeta si se me da la gana. Así que, en otro momento te atiendo, dijo solo para hacer con su mano un movimiento para que se fuera.

Pues es cierto, todo lo de las 3 facciones no le importaba para nada, mas solo el bienestar de su hija.

Reynare, se quedó sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar, que aquel chico puede destruir este planeta con solo levantar el dedo, eso quiere decir que, aunque haya formulado su plan para llevarlo a una trampa el fácilmente puede matarlo.

En eso escucho.

Si quieres acompáñame, me siento aburrido.

Al escuchar lo que dijo, se sorprendió más, ya que no le importaba para nada que ella era la que lo iba matar. Pero lo veía triste y frustrado.

Reynare, cambio a su forma Humana y se puso a 20 centímetros de Light imitándolo.

Los 2 apoyados en la baranda, de la misma forma.

Soy Utsukushi Light un gusto.

Bueno tú ya sabes mi nombre, dijo Reynare neutralmente.

Oye, para la próxima piensa bien las cosas.

¿De qué hablas?, le pregunto la Ángel caída.

Sé que pensabas matar a Hyodou Issei por decisión propia ya que lo veías más factible de que fuese un peligro nulo a igual que yo, pero Si lo matabas el, sequito de Rias Gremory, lo rencarnaría en demonio, ya que este es su territorio, haciendo más fácil que despertara su Sacred Gear.

A lo que me refiero, es que estas dejando mal a Azazel, dando a que los Ángeles caídos, mataran a todos los que les parezca una amenaza.

Reynare no pudo articular ninguna palabra porque era cierto.

Una cosa más, también sé que traerán a Asia Argento para que te quedes con su Sacred Gear. Por qué piensas que serás más poderosa, pero déjame decirte algo tu poder no aumentara, por el hecho de que el Sacred Gear de Asia solo es de curación, la cual solo tienes una ventaja, de solo poder curarte a ti misma y a los demás, y su desventaja seria que te agotarías muy rápido ya que para curar a alguien tienes que usar una gran cantidad de energía, dejándote expuesta a que te maten.

Reynare ya estaba avergonzada del regaño que le hacía Light.

Lo siento, dijo Reynare con la mirada baja.

Te disculpo, dijo Light.

Reynare levanto el rostro solo para ver a Light. en serio.

Si, ya te sermoneé, y te disculpaste, con eso es suficiente.

De eso Light saca tres caramelos.

Escoge uno.

Reynare escogió uno de color verde.

Gracias.

Light también se dispuso a comer uno.

¡HEY, ¡SE QUE ME ESTAS ESPIANDO, ¡TOMA, UN CARAMELO!

Reynare, sorprendida. Que, nos están espiando.

De un callejón, salió una chica de baja estatura, peliblanca, era Koneko.

Ya la habían descubierto, así que no tenía sentido esconderse.

Atrápala, grito Light, para luego lanzarle el ultimo caramelo que tenía. Y que esta la atrapara.

La peliblanca, se quedó mirándolo.

Bueno ya es hora de que me valla, si me disculpas. Light, retrocedió hasta el otro barandal.

¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? Pregunto Reynare alterada.

Es que se me hace tarde, y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Nos vemos, dijo para luego correr hacia el otro barandal y después saltarlo.

Oye pero que hac, no termino de gritarlo ya que Light encendió su aura salió volante a toda velocidad. Dejando una estela de ki Blanca.

Dejándolas sorprendidas.

-Cambio de personaje-

Sayumi se encontraba en casa, exactamente en su habitación, echada en su cama.

Hay maldición, yo esperándola con mis amigas para presentarlo y el no viene. Juro que cuando papa, ya vera. Bueno de momento preparare la cena, papá vendrá tarde de nuevo. A sí que manos a la obra.

Sayumi se propuso a cocinar la cena; a la edad de 10 años, ya sabía cocinar perfectamente, ya que Light le enseño a cocinar, aparte de que contaba con una ventaja. –Magia- sí, como oyeron, Sayumi tuvo por decirlo así una metamorfosis, esto sucedió cuando entrenaba. Light le enseñaba a utilizar el modo Day Breaker, más que todo porque, si no lo entrenaba pasaría lo mismo que con su tía Luna.

En el momento de que Sayumi intentaba entrar en aquel modo.

-Flashback-

6 Años antes. A las afueras de la ciudad.

Light y Sayumi se encontraban en pose de loto, concentrándose para estar en armonía con sí mismo. Cual era un difícil para la pequeña Sayumi.

Respira hondo, no retengas nada solo déjalo salir y concéntrate.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo papá.

No te desesperes tomara tiempo.

Sayumi, tomo una bocanada de aire y después exhalándolo.

la brisa del viento rosa el rostro de los 2 sayayines, moviendo la basta llanura repleta de flores.

Pero qué es esto. Light abre los ojos para observar con gran conmoción a su hija.

Su ki está aumentando rápidamente; la suave brisa del viento cambio a ventisca.

Light aun en pose de loto, dio una sonrisa.

Sayumi comenzó a emanar un brillo que segaba a Light, el cual se paró y dio un salto atrás.

Un momento, no siento su energía. En eso el viento se calmó y solo se apreciaba una esfera gigante.

En eso se disipo, Sayumi estaba flotando cubierta de un brillo dorado, dos extremidades salieron de la espalda. en eso comenzó a agrietarse y poco a poco se disipaba. Sayumi, tiene 2 alas de color blanco y un cuerno blanco que flotaba en su frente, después apareciendo un aura dorada.

Un alicornio, susurro Light, Sayumi alcanzo la etapa de alicornio.

-Nota del Autor-

Esto es simple, Sayumi nació siendo más un sayayin que un pony o alicornio. Pero gracias con el entrenamiento de Light pudo despertar su poder de alicornio completamente. Fin de la nota.

Sayumi seguía aún flotando, pero perdió su metamorfosis y desplomándose, para después ser atrapado por su padre. Desde aquel entonces Light entreno a Sayumi para que pueda controlar su modo alicornio, pero también aprendió a transformarse en súper sayayin. Hasta ahora Sayumi no a logrado combinar esas dos transformaciones, más que todo por incompatibilidad, ya que no podía mesclar ki con magia, a menos que obtuviese el modo Day Breaker, cosa que hasta ahora no ha logrado dominarlo.

-Fin del Flashback-

Llegue, Light se encontraba quitándose las botas para poder ingresar a la casa.

Sayumi saludo secamente.

Hay hija no te pongas así, lo siento, es que había pasado un improvisto y por eso no pude recogerte.

Sayumi solo miro a su padre.

Que paso, dijo ya algo interesada por que, si Light se ponía su típico traje negro, era porque había pasa algo importante o serio.

No es nada hija, solo es que fui a investigar algo que me llamo la atención.

Lo siento hija.

No te preocupes papá, sé que fue algo importante.

A todo esto, que llevas hay, dijo señalando la bolsa que sostenía en su mano.

Light se puso nervioso. No es nada solo son algunas ropas que me dieron en el trabajo.

Puedo verlas.

NOOOOO, grito Light.

Digo no, porque están sucias. Buenas noches, dijo para luego ir a su habitación.

-Al día siguiente-

Papá ya es hora de despertarse, dijo Sayumi mientras entraba a la habitación de Light.

Are, papá no está, de seguro se fue temprano a su trabajo.

Bueno yo me alistare para ir a la academia.

Sayumi, como todas las mañanas, prepara sus cosas, se viste, desayuna y sale rumbo a la academia, sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba.

Light caminaba por la academia ya vistiendo el uniforme del mismo.

Sera un día largo.

Sera mejor ir a mi salón a presentarme, ya va a comenzar las clases.

Y espero no encontrarme con ellas, refiriéndose a las del clip del ocultismo, pues solo daré la buena impresión. Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas, hay, mejor me jubilo y ya está, dijo Light fastidiado.

Bueno mejor voy al salón, según lo que medio el director, me envió a tercer año. Espero que no halla problema, mejor voy al baño ya me puso algo tenso.

-Después de lavarse la cara- Ya ha pasado años desde que estuve en una academia, jejeje, y mírenme ahora, jajaja, ahora tengo que evitar los problemas con esas del club del ocultismo. Si solo pudiera, en eso a Light se le prendió el foco. poniendo un puño sobre su palma. Ya sé, me cortare el cabello así no me podrán reconocer sobre el pequeño incidente de ayer. Light estiro su dedo índice y lo cubrió de ki, que más parecía un navajo, y comenzó a cortarse el cabello.

Bueno con esto bastara.

Se ve a light salir del baño, yendo por los pasillos, mientras los estudiantes volteaban a verlo.

Light, ahora con el cabello un poco más corto pasa por el pasillo buscando el salón asignado por el director mientras escucha los susurros de los estudiantes.

Las chichas; ¿en un estudiante nuevo?, de donde será?, le pediré una cita.

Loa chicos; maldita sea ya hay otro más, ahora ya no solo es Yuto Kiba.

Light solo suspiro y siguió ya que no le importan esos temas más que solo cumplir una promesa.

Ha se me olvidaba Light tiene el mismo corte que cuando llego a Equestria hace mucho tiempo, lo cual lo hacía ver aún más joven.

Bueno aquí vamos de nuevo, dijo estando afuera del salón.


End file.
